A year At Hogwarts
by LibStar123
Summary: Gabrielle Delacour, younger sister of Fleur, Is Starting the year at Hogwarts along with 19 other girls from Beauxbatons. With her sister entering the triwizard tournament, Where does this put her?
1. Chapter 1

**DISCLAIMER: Sadly I do not own harry potter, It all belongs to J.K Rowling**

* * *

(Gabrielle's POV)

My name is Gabrielle Delacour, younger sister of Fleur and daughter of Monsieur and Apolline Delacour. I am in forth year at Beauxbatons academy of magic for girls and this year we are starting co-ed with Hogwarts School of witchcraft and wizardry, which means that 20 girls from Beauxbatons will be spending the year at Hogwarts. Me and my sister were chosen and I for one, am not happy about this at all. Of course I wasn't allowed to decide whether I go or not that was up to my parents but like I said I am not happy about this.

Today, instead of taking the train to France, we're going to London, Kings cross station to go to Hogwarts.

"I'm going to enter my name into the triwizard tournament" my sister, Fleur boasted as she waltzed into the dinning room for breakfast. Mother clapped and cheered when she said this. Typical, Fleur, the family favourite.

"Gabrielle, if you keep frowning the way you do you'll look 50 years older by the time you are 20", my father said, carrying the daily prophet as he took his place at the table.

"Maybe I'm planning to", I replied.

"Gabrielle", my mother said sternly.

"I do not want to go to Hogwarts, I have heard many bad rumours about that school," I yelled out, taking my parents by surprise.

"I've heard Harry potter goes to that school and seeing that she's had a crush on him forever, it's no surprise that she doesn't want to go", Fleur giggled to mother.

"Be quiet you", I snapped and took my leave.

I ran up the stairs to my bedroom and flopped onto my bed. As I stared at the ceiling, Fleur walked into my room.

"I've got something for you," she said, almost a whisper.

"mmm,"I replied. She held out a small purple box that was held close with some teal blue ribbon. I took it and carefully opened it. Inside was a silver locket.

"It's lovely, thank you Fleur," I said wrapping my arms around her.

"I know" she replied. She pulled away and took the small piece of jewellery from the box and put it around my neck.

"Keep it close to your heart" she said, then fleur left.

"Darlings Fleur and Gabrielle, Lets go please" mother called out.

I took one last look at my room then left.

**Next Chapter will be longer... I promise**


	2. Chapter 2

**Anything you recognise belongs to J.K rowling**

**EnJoy!**

(Gabrielle's POV)

"According to this letter from professor Dumbledore, to get to platform 9 and 3 quarters we need to run straight into the brick post there", Father stated, pointing to a brick post that was in between platform 10 and 9. Mother was running her fingers through my hair.

"Honestly Gabrielle, the least you could do was brush your hair in the morning" She grumbled.

"I'll do it later" I said, pulling away.

"Farewell children, and good luck Fleur darling" father waved. I didn't stay to hear mother's goodbyes as I ran at the brick post pushing my luggage trolley in front of me.

"Gabri-," I didn't hear the rest as I suddenly found myself surrounded by many, many people. I looked up and saw a sign saying 9 and 3 quarters. I said a silent prayer thanking the lord that I didn't completely embarrass myself by running into a brick post. After a few seconds Fleur was beside me.

"Yikes" she whispered. I couldn't hold back my laugh. Fleur patted my shoulder and walked towards some other Beauxbaton's students, leaving me alone.

I started walking to an open door to the train when out of nowhere a boy with silvery blonde hair collided with me, sending me to the ground.

"I apologize for my son's stupidity," A cold Voice said. I looked up and saw none other than Lucius Malfoy.

"Tis' not a problem" I replied picking myself up.

"Draco, Apologize" he said pushing his son forward.

"Sorry" the boy mumbled.

"GABRIELLE".

I turned to see who screamed my name and saw Hermione Granger running towards me with out stretched arms.

"Long time no see Hermione," I said pulling her into a hug.

"It has been to long", she said, pulling me away. I looked back to the boy.

"My name is Gabrielle", I quickly whispered.

"Draco" he whispered back.

Hermione led me to where two boys were standing. I immediately recognized harry potter.

"These are my friends, Harry and Ron, Guys this is Gabrielle Delacour, she will be spending the year at Hogwarts", Hermione Explained.

"It is a pleasure", I said shaking both their hands.

"Blimey, Hermione, how do you 2 know each other", Ron asked. Hermione and I looked at each other.

"Mione' and I go way back" I said laughing.

"If we don't hurry, we won't get a good spot on the train", Harry stated. We all nodded our agreement and made our way on to the Hogwarts Express.

After all changing into our school robes, Harry, Hermione and Ron into their Hogwarts robes, me into my Blue-Grey Dress, We sat in an empty compartment and talked about what we did over the break.

"Yeah, all my sister has done these holidays is brag about how she is going to enter her name in to the goblet of fire," I laughed.

"No way," Ron stuttered, "Fleur's going to enter",

"Yes, but what is it to you?" I asked.

"She's Brilliant, I'm telling you", Ron said.

"Are we talking about the same person?" I asked Hermione. She just laughed.

We sat in silence for a while and I watched the passing grassy hills through the window. I had never been to Hogwarts before and I was curious to see what it looked like. I looked down to my dress and compared it to Hermione's robes. Big differences there. While Hermione's hair hung loosely, mine was tied up neatly with a blue ribbon. I noted how she wasn't wearing jewellery while I had earrings a bangle and the locket Fleur gave me.

I looked back out the window and saw that already it was getting dark and suddenly I felt like I needed to vomit.

"Are you ok", Harry asked leaning forward.

"I think so, I Just need some air", I said then got up and left.

Sliding the door shut behind me I walked through the small walkway, squeezing past many people.

I found some more open seats and sat down. Damn motion sickness. I looked around hoping to see Fleur so she could comfort me but she wasn't there.

"You do not look so good Gabrielle", a familiar voice said. I turned around and saw Marie, my sister's best friend.

"Do you know where Fleur is", I said, not sure if she could actually hear me.

When everything around me started going dark, I saw some familiar eyes, yes Fleur was hear.

"What have you done to yourself", she said.

I couldn't answer.

"Here, give her this", someone said. A small bottle was pushed to my lips and I drank the liquid that was inside. All of a sudden, I felt better and opened my eyes. I was lying down somewhere and many faces were crowded around me.

"Welcome back Gabrielle", Hermione said.

"Hello" I replied. "Are we at Hogwarts?"

"Yes, the feast is about to begin, Come on", Fleur was pulling me to my feet.

"This way students" and incredibly large man said and he led us away.

**Please rate and review!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Thank You for your Review Isophia216, this chapter is for you :J**

**I do not own Harry Potter**

(Harry's POV)

"The only other person I have ever seen that big is madam Maximine, headmistress of Beauxbatons", Gabrielle giggled to Hermione.

"Yes, that's Hagrid, He's half giant." Hermione said back as we walked to an empty horseless carriage.

"Ladies first" I said, offering my hand to help Gabrielle up, she took it and sat across from Ron. Then Hermione got on, rolling her eyes at my offer to help her up.

"Got oom' for 2 more I imagin'" Hagrid Boomed leading Draco Malfoy and Pansy Parkinson over to us. I looked at Ron who we shaking his head madly.

"Of course we have room" Gabrielle said politely. I climbed up and took a place next to Ron who was curling his hands into fists.

"brilliant", Hagrid said. "Up you get Draco, Pansy".

"Evening miss Delacour, I see you have made friends with the worst people possible", Draco stated, staring right at me.

Gabrielle went to speak but was cut off by Ron.

"Blimey, I can't believe you are friends with him", he said.

"No, Mr Malfoy and I are only acquaintances", Gabrielle said. I was suddenly shocked by the polite manner she was talking about him in.

"Acquaintances or not, they won't ever be friends", Pansy said, causing Gabrielle to lower her head.

"Oh shut up", Draco scowled at pansy, causing her to also lower her head.

The rest of the trip was spent in silence as the carriage slowly made its way up to the castle. Once up, Gabrielle went to join the line of Beauxbatons girls standing outside the door to the great hall. Hermione, Ron and I walked in and took a seat at the Gryffindor table.

After the first years were sorted Dumbledore stood and the room went silent. He started explaining the triwizard tournament.

"With the triwiziard tournament happening at Hogwarts this year 20 students from both Beauxbatons and Durmstrang will be attending Hogwarts" A wave of whispers started and Dumbledore raised his hand for silence, "As the students from both these schools enter we will use the sorting hat to decide which houses they will be in for the next year",

I looked over to Hermione who had both fingers crossed.

"Please let her be in Gryffindor, Please oh please", she kept repeating.

" Please welcome Durmstrang institution of magical learning and their headmaster Igor Karkroff", Dumbledore boomed causing the room to erupt in cheers and claps as they marched in through the doors. As they began to be sorted, Ron leaned across the table.

"Harry, she's not breathing", he said, I looked at Hermione who still had her fingers crossed.

"I think she'll live", I said back.

"Now please welcome the beautiful girls of Beauxbatons academy of magic and their headmistress Madam Olympe Maximine". A roar of applause Rang out as the Wooden doors opened.

(Gabrielle's POV)

Just like we rehearsed", Fleur whispered to me as the giant doors opened slowly. As gently as ballerinas we glided into the great hall, followed by madam Maximine. Everybody clapped and cheered as we lined up to be sorted and one by one we left to different houses.

"Fleur Delacour" Professor Mcgonagall called out.

Fleur confidently walked up the step and sat on the stool and the hat was placed on her head.

"Oh, this one is very obvious", The hat said "without a doubt, you are Slytherin", The slytherin table clapped and cheered as Fleur walked over to that table.

"Gabrielle Delacour".

I sat on the stool, Why slytherin, why!

The hat was put on my head.

"Hmm, another Delacour, yes, you are brave smart and loyal, your sister went to slytherin right? Hmm, 2 sisters as close as can be yet so different they can not see, You belong in Gryffindor!" The whole room Cheered and clapped. I could see Fleur running towards me as I left the stool and walked to the Gryffindor table.

"Gabrielle, what happened, Why are you not with me", she said with tears in her eyes.

"I don't know" I replied and kept walking, I didn't know to say. I sat at the table next to Hermione.

"What did the hat mean", Harry asked.

"Exactly what is said: Hermione said putting an arm around me.

"Do you think these differences will tear me and my sister apart" I sobbed.

Hermione didn't get to reply as professor Dumbledore stood and said:

"Let the feast begin."

**Please Review, positive criticism is always accepted!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Everything you recognize belongs to the amazing J.K. Rowling**

"I still can't believe that Fleur and I were separated in to different houses", I said sadly as I followed Hermione to the Gryffindor common room.

"It'll be fine, trust me Gabrielle", she sighed back. We approached a painting of a fat lady. "Orange parrot", she said.

"Welcome back Miss Granger", the fat lady said as the painting swung in to reveal a large room.

"This is the Gryffindor common room, girl's dorms are on the left, boys to the right", Hermione pointed out.

"Ok, I'm going to bed", I grumbled as more and more Gryffindor students began to make their way through the painting.

I slid upstairs and found the dorm with Hermione and my name on it (as well as 2 other girls).

My things had already been set up exactly the way I would have set them up around my four poster bed which took me by surprise because at Beauxbatons, we did it all ourselves. I walked to my bedside table and found the picture of me and Fleur at the Quidditch world cup. We were both smiling and waving at the camera. I remembered how her face had turned bright red when Victor Krum had looked at her. I remembered how I teased her about it. Good memories it thought to myself before changing into my pyjamas and going to sleep.

* * *

(Harry's POV)

"Anapneo, everyone say it with me", everybody repeated the word in unison, "does anyone know what this spell does", Professor Flitwik asked the class. Of course Hermione put her hand up but what no one was expecting was for Gabrielle to put her hand up to.

"Would you look at this, another class genius", someone called out from behind causing the class to laugh. I looked over to Gabrielle who slowly lowered her hand.

"Enough of that Pansy", Flitwik said. "What were you going to say Gabrielle"? he asked.

"Oh", she was caught off guard, "um, Anapneo it uh, if someone is chocking on something, this spell will clear the air way, freeing them to breathe again." She said.

"Correct, 5 points to Gryffindor", he said.

The rest of the day was the same. All teachers finding out that they had a new genius student in their classes. All students joking about it and finally classes finally came to an end. Hermione, Ron and I walked out of the castle to the grassy patch near Hagrid's House where we usually sat after classes.

"Bloody hell Hermione, she almost as good as you", Ron said, cauing Hermione to blush.

"It's called reading and studying, you should try it sometime", she said before pulling out a book and burring her face in it.

"Speaking of Gabrielle, has anyone seen her since class ended", I asked.

"She probably went to see her sister," Hermione snapped back. Yeah, Hermione was right, where else could she have gone?

* * *

(Gabrielle's POV)

When class ended I saw Hermione, Ron and Harry leave the castle. Unsure if I should follow them I left for the Gryffindor common room. As I walked passed an open door I felt the chill of summer turning into autumn and shivered. My dress didn't protect me from the cold very much and I'd left my cloak in my dorm not knowing I would have needed it.

"You're shivering", a voice said from behind me. I turned around and saw Draco leaning against a cement post.

"My cloak is in my dorm", I said pointing to where the painting of the fat lady hung up a few flights of stairs.

"No you can use mine", He said wrapping his Hogwarts jacket around my shoulders, "I was wondering if you wanted to do something this afternoon".

"Oh, I was going to catch up on some homework but ok", I replied.

"No, we can do homework", he said, "but I want to show you something first", he whispered to me gesturing for me to follow him.

* * *

(Harry's POV)

Through one of the windows to the castle I could see Gabrielle and Draco talking. When I saw him put his jacket on her I wanted to punch him.

"Harry, what are you looking at", Hermione said turning her head to the side to get a better look.

"Oh nothing", I said casting another glance towards the castle to see Draco leading Gabrielle off. "I'm gonna go and get my Potions book", I said as an excuse as I got up and started walking away. Hermione looked hurt and Ron looked confused but I didn't care as I started walking faster. I kept a good distance behind them so they wouldn't see me but I could still hear them talking.

"Draco, where are we going", Gabrielle asked as I followed them up some stairs.

"You'll see soon enough", He replied.

At one point, Draco looked behind him to see if anyone was following them and I quickly slid into an empty classroom.

When they continued walking I continued following and eventually I realized he was taking her to the astronomy tower, the best view in all of Hogwarts.

* * *

(Gabrielle's POV)

"Now you are just annoying me, Draco Malfoy, tell me where are we going." I stamped as he opened a large wooden door. We had walked up so many stairs it wasn't funny anymore.

"Welcome Miss Delacour, to the astronomy tower", he said mimicking a tour guide. I walked to a railing and looked off the terrace. It was a beautiful sight. Green rolling hills and the orange sky with the sun setting behind some mountains. The black lack even seemed beautiful. The cold air against my face almost took my breathe away.

"Beautiful, isn't it", Draco said standing beside me. I was suddenly so speech less.

"I do not even know what to say", I said.

"Then don't say anything", he said taking my hand and looking out. His hand was surprisingly warm compared to the cold wind and I suddenly wished he would wrap his arms around me.

We stayed like this for a while, hand in hand, looking at the view, until the sun had disappeared behind the blue mountains.

"Thank you Draco", I whispered. He kissed my hand lightly.

"Anytime", he said before walking away and down the many stairs. I pulled the Jacket tightly to me when I realized.

"Hey, your jacket", I called out but he was gone. I started going down the stairs taking the jacket off and folding it neatly and eventually made my way to the Gryffindor common room where Hermione was waiting.

"Where have you been", she said angrily, "We'll be late for dinner",

"Oh I have been with-", I started.

"There you two are, come on", Ron said pulling us both out of the common room.

**How's this for a chapter. I NEED TO KNOW. Please Review and tell me if you like it! PLEASE!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Anything You recognize belongs to the AMAZING J.K. Rowling **

* * *

(Gabrielle's POV)

The next day I woke up startled as if someone had just jumped on me. It took me a moment to realise where I was. My second day at Hogwarts.

"Right", I said to myself pulling back the covers of my bed and throwing my legs over the side. Draco's jacket was still neatly folded on my bedside table.

My clock read 5:32am making me sigh and lye back down. It wasn't too bad here I guess. The food is still better at Beauxbatons than Hogwarts I thought.

I finally got bored and put some decent clothes on before leaving the dorm and the common room. I made my way up the many stairs to the astronomy tower Draco had showed me the day before. In my hand I carried his jacket. The view was even more beautiful than sunset as the sun came up from behind me letting light shine again, taking over all darkness. And before I knew it I was singing Adiemus. My voice carried far filling the air with joy. I finally stopped and checked behind me to see if anyone had been listening. No, no one was there. When I checked my watch it said 6:15am, I had been up there for ages. I started down the long stairs when I ran straight into Draco.

"My god, Draco, are you ok"? I asked pulling him back up.

"Ah, I thought I heard someone singing", he said dusting himself off. I could feel my face going red.

"Oh, here, this is yours", I said handing him the jacket. He took it and put it under his arm.

"Yeah, thanks", he replied. We stood facing each other for a while before I realized the awkwardness.

"I have to go get ready for breakfast", I said pushing past him.

"Right", he said, letting me pass and I half ran back to the Gryffindor common room where people were just starting to get up.

* * *

(Harry's POV)

During our first lesson of the day (Herbology) Hermione leaned across the table and whispered to me.

"Hey, on Thursday it is Gabrielle's 14th birthday", She said. Today was Tuesday.

"We can get something for her at Hogsmeade tomorrow", I told her. I noticed that Malfoy was looking at us. "What are you looking at Malfoy", I said. He lowered his head and went back to his work.

Gabrielle and Ron were working together to figure out how to get a Screaming Flower to grow faster. They were both giggling and laughing which made me wish I had partnered with Gabrielle. Their Flower had shrunk instead of grown. Hermione and I didn't even know where to start. The only couple that had managed was Neville who was partnered with Dean Thomas.

"Harry, focus, what did professor say about growing plants", Hermione snapped.

"Oh, sorry, umm, sunlight?" I suggested, Hermione looked at me for a moment confused.

"That's brilliant, Harry", she cried and pulled out her wand. "Lumos-Solem", she said pointing her wand at the flower. It reacted straight away to the bright beam of light coming from Hermione's wand and grew straight up. Some people around us clapped and Hermione smiled at me. Ron and Gabrielle were still laughing at their now dancing screaming flower.

"Well done you two", Professor Sprout said to us, she then walked over to Ron and Gabrielle, "Well it hasn't grown but you have managed to shrink it and make it dance", some people laughed, "How did you do it"? She asked, they looked at each other grinning.'

"Trust me Professor, I've been asking myself the same question", he said laughing.

* * *

(Gabrielle's POV)

After Professor Sprout helped us grow our screaming flower Ron and I cleaned up our mess and left the green house with Harry and Hermione.

"Did you see ours", I laughed. "It was dancing!"

"Yeah, I could've sworn it was laughing", Ron added. Harry and Hermione laughed and talked about how they got theirs to grow. We made our way to our next lesson (Potions) and sat down at empty desks.

"I hate potions, it goes on forever", Ron moaned.

Hermione slammed her books on his desk and her eyes said shut up as Professor Snape walked in and started describing the different things that go in a polyjuice potion.

As everyone prepared for a long and boring lesson, a paper airplane hit me in the side of the head. I picked it up off the ground and opened it up.

_Gabrielle,_

_Meet me at the astronomy tower after classes._

_-Draco_

"Why would Draco want to meet you after class", Hermione whispered to me. I pulled the note out of her view and stuffed it into my bag.

"How would I know", I replied, looking behind me to see Draco smirking at me.

"He's bad news", she whispered back, "I'm not going to stop you but I'll warn you, please be care…

"Hermione Granger, do you know the answer", Professor Snape asked.

"Yes sir, 3 ingredients", she said confidently, I had to commend her on being able to multi task.

"That is correct", he said slowly.

As the rest of the day went on, I found myself wishing it would hurry. When it finally did end I said goodbye to Hermione, Ron and Harry and left for the astronomy tower where Draco was already waiting.

"I wanted to show you this", He said pointing off the edge. I walked slowly towards the railings never taking my eyes off Draco.

"Trust me", He said, I continued walking and stopped at the railing and looked off, It was the same as the other day.

"Draco, there is nothing different from the other day", I said turning around but he wasn't looking at me he was pointing his wand.

"What are you doing here Potter", He said. Harry stepped out of the doorway also pointing his wand.

"Harry?" I asked.

"I came to find Gabrielle", He said still staring at each other.

"Well I found her first, STUPIFY", then it began, both trying to stun the other, I was in so much shock at the hate they had for each other and I couldn't take it. I slowly walked in between them and they both lowered their wands.

"Move", Harry yelled. I didn't.

"No, I don't know what is wrong with the two of you or why there is some much hatred but I am leaving", I said looking at both of them. I walked down the stairs not waiting for their replies.

As soon as I was out of sight, I ran. I ran to the Gryffindor common room, thankfully, no one was in the corridors to see me running. When I got in I went into my dorm and sat on my bed, crying into my hands.

"Gabrielle."

It was Hermione; I quickly wiped my face down.

"Yeah", I yelled back.

"Your sister", she puffed, has just put her name in the Goblet Of Fire". My breath was taken away. She would have told me first, why didn't she say anything?

"Have you been crying", she asked coming closer.

"Oh, you know, two good friends trying to stun each other because one of them wanted to talk to me", I sobbed, trying to sound stronger than I was at the moment.

"They aren't", She said. I nodded and she stomped out of the room muttering.

Why didn't Fleur say anything to me, she hadn't even tried to see me. I suddenly thought back to what the sorting hat had said and clutched the locket at my neck. No, she was probably too busy I thought to myself, too much homework I guess.

* * *

(Harry's POV)

"Stupify", I yelled and Malfoy ducked behind a post.

"HARRY POTTER, WHAT ARE YOU DOING"!

Oh oh, Hermione had found me.

"Go and apologize to Gabrielle right now, she is in tears and it is all because of you, why do you hate him so much", She screamed, Malfoy had come out from his cover to see what was going on.

"God, Potter, you really do have a way with girls don't you", he said.

"Don't think it's not your fault as well Malfoy", Hermione yelled.

"I'm sorry, I'm just trying to protect her from HIM", I yelled pointing at Malfoy.

"From me?" He yelled pointing at himself.

"She doesn't need protecting, if you really liked her, you would go and tell her", Hermione cried, her voice cracked and she sounded like she was about to cry. I couldn't say anything. Do I really like her?

I looked at Malfoy who also looked surprised at what Hermione had just said. He slowly started for the door.

"Say sorry to Gabrielle for me", he told Hermione before leaving. I could of sworn I saw a tear slide down his face.

* * *

**Please Review! Also the song Adiemus, look it up on youtube, it is such a lovely song. Tell me what you think PLEASE. **


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey Everyone, sorry I haven't updated in a while. I hope you all enjoy. Please review!**

**(Draco's POV)**

As I looked out of the astronomy tower, all I could think about doing was jumping. I should have just tried to talk to potter instead trying to stun him. Now I had hurt Gabrielle. I guess I didn't want to admit it but I did like Gabrielle. I liked everything about her.

I was still holding the necklace that I planned to give her the previous day before we were interrupted. The thing is, if Harry asked Gabrielle out, she wouldn't think twice before saying yes, I didn't stand a chance against him. She looked so hurt. What had I done…

"Draco, I heard about your little quarrel with Harry". I turned around and saw Dumbledore coming towards me.

"I think the whole school heard about it sir", I replied turning back to the view.

"I really think you should apologize to Miss Delacour for your behaviour", he said slowly.

"I just wanted to talk to her, why was he following us anyway", I yelled. I could feel myself being so close to tears and I as tried to hold them back Dumbledore said something that made me stop.

"Harry Potter feels threatened by you, you know". I couldn't speak, so I left.

I ran down the stairs and headed straight to the great hall where students had already started to arrive for breakfast.

Yes, Gabrielle was there and she was alone. I walked quickly towards her. As I did she looked up from her hands and I could see that her eyes were red and puffy.

"Draco, I'm sorry", she started put I cut her off.

"For what, stopping your 2 friends from killing each other, no, I'm sorry Gabrielle, I shouldn't of attacked him, I'm so sorry", I said, trying to keep strong. She nodded and stood up. I turned around and saw Potter and Weasley walking in. before she could walk towards them, I grabbed her and pulled her into a hug. After a few seconds I could feel tears falling on my shoulder and pulled her off me. With my thumb I wiped away her tears.

"Be strong, pretty girl", I whispered to her and walked away.

* * *

(Harry's POV)

I could feel the anger rising up inside me, why was she hugging him if she was so angry at him.

Ron put his hand on my shoulder and led me to an empty spot at the Gryffindor table. As Malfoy walked away from Gabrielle she walked over to us.

"Morning," Ron said as she sat down next to him and helped herself to some toast.

"Hello", she said back. Hermione came and sat next to me.

"So have you and Malfoy gotten over your little tantrums yet", she laughed, nodding her head at me. I smiled,

"Yes Draco came and apologized to me", Gabrielle said quietly.

"And Harry"? Hermione asked. No one said anything. She nudged me.

"Ok, I'm sorry for attacking Draco and for following you, but I still think he deserved it", I said shrugging. After I said it I wanted to take it back.

Gabrielle looked so hurt.

She stood and looked at me.

"Is it that hard to be nice to someone for once", She said before walking off, her pale blue skirt flowing behind her. I looked over to where Draco was sitting. He had been watching and when she got up and left he had followed her. I stood but Hermione grabbed my arm.

"Don't", she said.

* * *

(Gabrielle's POV)

First lesson of the day was transfiguration and as we made our way into the classroom, harry attempted to sit next to me. I really did not want him to but I didn't need to say anything. Draco came up behind him and pushed him aside. I can't say I wasn't happy about this. I didn't feel like talking to him.

"Thank you", I whispered.

"Anytime", he whispered back.

After all classes had finished, Draco led me outside so we could finish some homework together.

"Are you going to try out for the Quidditch team"? He asked me. At Beauxbatons we didn't play Quidditch even though I really loved it.

"I would love to, but you see, I don't have a broom", I replied, he just smiled at me. After about another minute he excused himself.

I lay back and looked at the blue sky. It really was beautiful. I must of dozed off because after what seemed like 1 minute I sat up and saw that the sky had started to go a pinkish colour. I Packed up my things and stood up when from the distance, I saw something flying towards me.

No way. Draco!

He was coming closer and closer and eventually he stopped beside me.

"What do you think you're doing you lunatic", I laughed punching him lightly on the arm.

"Oh, you know,", He said with a smirk, "Getting you a broom", He handed me the broom. I went to protest but he cut me off.

"It's a Firebolt 3, the fastest broom on record, I own 2 so you can have this one", he said. I took it and examined the end.

Firebolt 3

It read.

"Thank you, Draco", I said wrapping my arms around his neck which caught him by surprise and he was knocked to the ground and me with him. We both laughed.

We both sat up. I looked into his eyes. So many people hated him, yet I couldn't find a bad thing about him.

"Mr Malfoy, Miss Delacour, you should be inside by now", a voice said. We both turned around to see professor McGonagall behind us.

"Right", we said in unison.

Draco helped me carry my books inside while I carried the Firebolt 3 in both hands.

"Here is my stop", I said gesturing to the portrait of the fat lady ahead of me. He nodded an put the books in my arms.

"I'll see you tomorrow", he said and waved.

As he walked off, I didn't move. I couldn't think straight. I put my broom and my books on the floor.

"Draco!" I called out. He turned around suddenly.

I ran to him. I ran into his arms which he held right open. He held me tight and I held him. After what seemed like forever he pulled away and looked into my eyes.

"I'm sorry Gabrielle, I can't deny my feelings for you", He whispered, and before I knew it, he pushed his lips on mine. Then just like that, he left me standing there.

**So what do you think? Please tell me! Also should I continue with the Draco/Gabrielle thing or should I change it to Harry/Gabrielle? Please tell me in the reviews.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Thanks for all the reviews, most of you said Harry/Gabrielle, so that is what it is. One of the excuses for not doing Draco/Gabrielle was because there was to much blonde, that made me laugh. Thanks for reviewing and please tell me what you think of this chapter. THanks**

* * *

(

(Gabrielle's POV)

Draco hadn't talked to me in a whole week and the term was ending soon for the Christmas break. I wasn't sure why he wouldn't talk to me, whether it was because he was embarrassed about the night he kissed me, or he was to interested in pansy Parkinson. On the last day of term an owl arrived for me. The writing on the front had to be the neatest writing I had ever seen. I opened it...

_Dear Gabrielle Delacour,_

_ In the past week we have heard word from Draco that you two have Been becoming close and for that reason we have asked him to forget about you. If we find out that you are still seeing him, we will be forced to use the memory charm on you. Have a good holiday. Sincerely Mr + mrs Malfoy_

Holding the note in my hand, I looked across the room where Draco was sitting listening to Pansy go on about what she was planning for the holiday. He looked up at me and saw the letter I was holding. He then mouthed sorry. I didn't know what to do. Hermione leaned over my shoulder and took the letter from my hands. After reading it she just sat down across from me.

"So, my parents have said I can stay for the holidays, that's pretty cool, I guess" , she said. I nodded, "listen Gabrielle, he is just a boy, there are plenty more in the world", she suggested.

"He kissed me", Was all I could manage. She sat back.

"I know Draco's parents, you can't disobey them or they really will", She pointed to the letter, "Use the memory charm on you".

I Sighed, maybe she was right. " the best thing you can do at the moment is get over him, an personally, I know the best thing to do that". She said giggling. I looked over to Draco who was still looking at me.

"Lets do it".

* * *

Later that day, in Hogsmeade, Hermione and I were sitting on a park bench, giggling at cute boys who walked past.

"Look at him", Hermione giggled.

"Yeah, I bet he has nice abs", I said nudging Her.

Then Harry walked passed.

"Go, Gabi", Hermione whispered. I looked at harry who was still walking away from us. "That is the way you get over a guy, by finding another".

"Mm, I don't know", I said.

"Go", she said, pushing me forward. I walked slowly towards him.

"Harry"! I called out. He turned around and waved. I ran to him.

"Hey Gabrielle, how has your day been", he asked,

"Oh, its been ok", I replied, he didn't look convinced.

"Hermione told me, and I'm sorry about what I said about him", he said lowering his head. I took his head in my hands and turned his face towards mine.

"It's ok, it's all in the past", I said, smiling. He smiled back.

"Are you sure, I don't want to make you upset", He said. I kissed his forehead.

"I'm fine", he took one of my hands and lowered it down to my side. We continued to walk, hand in hand, towards the 3 broomsticks. It hadn't started to snow yet, but by the feel of the air, it was going to soon.

We made our way into the warm tavern and ordered 2 butter beers.

"To friendship", He said raising his glass.

"To Love", I said clinking our glasses together lightly.

We both sat in silence for a while before the front door opened to reveal a very preoccupied Draco and Pansy.

"Oh God", I said looking at the table. They were all over each other as they took seats near where we were sitting.

"Gabrielle", Harry said, lifting my face, "Do you want to leave", I shook my head.

"No, I need to be stronger than this", I said, tears threatening to fall from my eyes, then I remembered what Draco had said to me. _Be strong, pretty girl._

Draco looked at where we were sitting. he sat upright.

_Be strong pretty girl._

I looked at him, hoping the expression on my face was stronger than I felt.

_Be strong pretty girl._

He mouthed sorry for the second time that day, I raised on eyebrow at him.

"Lets go, Gabrielle", Harry said. I let him lead me to the door. As we walked past the table that Draco and Pansy were sitting at, I heard Pansy cough something.

"Slut".

That was it, I had, had enough of her.

"Speak for yourself, slytherin, PERTRIFICUS PROTOTALUS!", She was on the ground in a few seconds. I looked at Harry, who looked like he was about to burst out laughing.

"Gabrie-",

"Oh Shut it Draco", I've had enough of you", I stormed out of the 3 broomsticks. I sat on the ground, waiting for the tears to come, but they didn't. As harry sat down beside me, I didn't feel upset at all, I didn't even feel angry, all I felt was happiness. I started laughing and eventually Harry joined in. We just sat there laughing, making everyone who walked past smile.

_Be strong pretty girl._

Yes I would be strong, I would protect myself from everything that could hurt me. Including him.

* * *

**Don't forget to review everyone! Hope you enjoyed it!**


	8. Chapter 8

**2 Chapters in 1 day. Tell me what you think about this one!**

* * *

(Harry's POV)

During the holidays, the tryouts for the Gryffindor quidditch team were held and instead of going for seeker this year I was trying for a beater. Gabrielle had told me that she was going for seeker because she knew she was good at it.

We were both standing in line waiting for our names to be called so we could be asked questions about the position we were going for.

"Draco gave me this", She said, holding up her _Firebolt 3,_ It was 10 times faster than my ordinary firebolt.

"Yeah?" I asked.

"Yeah". She was quiet for a while and I could see that she was thinking of the day he gave it to her.

"I don't want to admit it, but I really do miss him", she Said quietly, I pulled her into a hug.

"Be strong pretty girl", I whispered and she pulled away suddenly. "What did I say"? I asked.

"I, I need some time to myself", she said and ran off.

"Gabrielle Delacour", Oliver Wood said from inside the office.

"uh, she couldn't make it today", I said.

"Oh, well she was the only one who went for seeker so I guess she's got it".

* * *

(Gabrielle's POV)

I was being stupid, Harry didn't know that, that was what Draco had said to me. I needed to suck it up and be strong.

"Gabrielle"! Fleur was coming towards me.

"It's been too long, Fluer", I said embracing her.

"Yes, I mean all that fuss over the tri-wizard cup just for it to be cancelled, I mean-",

"wait, did you say cancelled?" I asked.

"Have you not heard", she looked at me puzzled, "well with all the fuss about you know who, the minister of magic had It cancelled",

"Wow, I did not know", I said. She nodded.

"I have to go, I'm supposed to be meeting someone", she said hurriedly. She reach for the necklace around my neck. "see you around Darling". then she left.

* * *

(Draco's POV)

After dinner, Dumbledore stood up and the room went silent.

"As some of you already know, the tri-wizard cup has been cancelled. Although, this does not mean that the Yule Ball will be cancelled", Everyone started whispering. "With that I will ask you to all head to bed", Everyone got up and started walking to their dorms.

"COME ON DRACO, Hurry up!" Pansy pulled me along.

"No, I'll be down in a while", I pulled her off me and headed for the astronomy tower. It was where I went when I didn't want anyone to find me.

As I walked up the stairs, I could hear voices and I as I got closer I realized who it was.

"I'm sorry, for leaving so suddenly today", Gabrielle said.

"No, its fine, you needed space, Wood said you got the position anyway", Harry replied,

"Mm yea".

"Gabrielle", I saw movement as Harry went to take Gabrielle's hands. "Will you be my date to the ball"?

"I'd love too" She said, kissing his forehead. That's when I walked in.

"Malfoy, what are you doing here", Harry snarled.

"Oh, you know, looking for a view", I said sarcastically.

"Draco, it's ok, we were just leaving weren't we Harry", she said looking at him.

"Yes", he said.

"I'll be right with you", Gabrielle said. She led him to the stairs before turning around back to me.

"What do you want Draco", She said, putting her hands on her hips.

"Oh, nothing, it's just, I usually come up here, clears my head I guess", I replied. I looked out and saw that snow had begun to fall. Tonight was Christmas eve. She came up beside me.

"I know what you mean. She reached out her hand and caught a snowflake. "Engorgo". The snowflake expanded to the size of a small pebble. She then made it dance around in the air between us. "I would've thought you'd gone home for Christmas",

"Oh, no, my parents are still angry about me falling in love with you", I said quickly. She laughed.

"Merry Christmas Draco", She said before turning around and leaving me. The snow flake she had been playing with slowly fell into my hand. I blew it out into the night.

"Goodnight pretty girl".

* * *

**What did y'all think, let me know in the reviews. If you have any ideas that you want to share please IM me!**


End file.
